Rubor
by NymphadoraLovegood
Summary: Sin dudas su futuro se encontraba entre sus amadas plantas. Cómo nació el amor entre Neville y Hannah.


**Rubor**

Tras la Batalla Final, que tuvo lugar en Hogwarts, las clases del colegio se vieron suspendidas. Los alumnos tenían la oportunidad de concurrir en los meses de julio y agosto y así finalizar el año.

Pero Neville Longbottom no pudo hacerlo, por varios motivos. Entre ellos –y quizás el más importante- estaba el hecho de que él, el chico torpe y algo tímido, se hubiese hecho famoso, era un héroe. La relevancia de su hazaña al matar a Nagini había pasado de boca en boca –y Neville creía que Harry tenía mucho que ver en eso- y ahora contaba con la admiración de la gran mayoría de la comunidad mágica.

Por esto, Neville decidió dar los exámenes sin concurrir a clases. Los que debían ir al colegio eran aquellos a quienes les había afectado más el cambio del último año, que había sido sobre todo en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y Neville no pretendía ser Auror. Las clases de Herbología, sin embargo, habían transcurrido tal cual todos los años. Y para asombro de todos –incluso de él mismo- el muchacho logró aprobar todos los EXTASIS. Con el mínimo aceptable en la mayoría –casi no pasa el de Transformaciones-, pero eso no hacía que estuviese menos orgulloso de haberlo logrado.

Tras salir triunfante del colegio, Neville se dirigió a inscribirse en Estudios de Herbología Avanzada. No sabía exactamente qué quería hacer, pero sin dudas su futuro se encontraba entre sus amadas plantas.

Jamás olvidaría el primer día que llegó a la clase. No había nadie y pensó que quizás hubiese confundido el horario, que tuviese mal la hora o que hubiese ido al lugar incorrecto –algo que no le sorprendería en absoluto-.

Un hombre alto y calvo, que parecía cansado, entró detrás de él y se dirigió al escritorio.

-Eh… hola-saludó Neville a quien, al parecer, el profesor no había visto.

-Ah, usted debe ser Longbottom-dijo él distraído.

Neville sonrió.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabe?-quiso saber, esperando escuchar que lo había visto en _El Profeta_ o que conocía su historia.

Sin embargo, el profesor se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia.

-Es el único alumno hombre-respondió tranquilamente.

A Neville se le cayó el mundo a los pies. ¿Eso quería decir que todo el resto eran chicas? Sintió un agujero en el pecho. Nunca le había ido bien con las mujeres. Con las únicas que podía hablar sin tartamudear tontamente era con Hermione, Ginny, Luna y su propia abuela.

-Con permiso-esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Esa voz dulce y clara. Una voz _femenina_.

Neville volteó con lentitud. Una chica que tenía un hermoso pelo rubio, largo y algo rizado, los observaba desde la puerta con sus mejillas sonrosadas. El muchacho la reconoció en seguida: era Hannah Abbott. Había estado con él en el curso de Hogwarts, pero ella pertenecía a Hufflepuff, casa de la cual había sido prefecta. Pero Neville no la recordaba por eso, sino porque en los TIMOS le había ido tan mal como a él. Aunque lo de ella no era igual a la torpeza natural del chico, simplemente había entrado en un estado de estrés.

-Perdón por llegar tarde-se disculpó Hannah-. ¿Puedo pasar?-dudó.

El profesor asintió con la cabeza, sin muchas ganas de nada.

-Hola, Neville-saludó la chica al pasar a su lado para ir a sentarse en primera fila. Él le respondió con una torpe sonrisa.

-Ho… hola-logró articular, pero ella ya estaba lejos y no llegó a escuchar su tímido saludo.

Neville la siguió y se sentó cerca de ella –después de todo, no tenía sentido sentarse atrás-.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, empecemos-determinó el profesor, juntando las manos.

Ambos jóvenes alzaron las cejas.

-¿No viene nadie más?-preguntó Hannah extrañada.

El profesor negó y, tras presentarse como el profesor Gray, se dispuso a explicar el funcionamiento que tendrían durante el año. Después comenzó a dictar las propiedades de una planta cuyo nombre Neville no supo escribir, pero le dio demasiada vergüenza preguntarlo.

·.·.·.

Tras unos mese de clases, Neville solo se había animado a cruzar pocas palabras con Hannah, y no sabía como pedirle ayuda para la primer ronda de exámenes. No la necesitaba en todas las materias, porque en _Herbología Práctica_ y en _Usos Medicinales y Curativos_ le iba muy bien. Pero en _Propiedades Mágicas_ y _Teoría de la Botánica_ todavía no estaba seguro de poder llegar al aceptable. Además, notaba que ella tenía problemas con los usos medicinales.

Sin embargo, y para su gran alivio, fue ella la que se acercó a él tras finalizar la última hora de _Herbología Práctica_.

-Esto… Neville-lo llamó.

Él levantó la mirada y la vio parada junto a él. Su corazón se aceleró como lo había hecho las pocas veces anteriores que habían entablado conversación.

-Hannah-saludó él, sorprendido.

-Me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar en _Usos Medicinales y Curativos _para el examen, ya sabes, a ti te va muy bien…

Neville sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban ante su comentario.

-Sí, claro-respondió sin pensarlo.

-Y si quieres puedo ayudarte a ti en todo lo teórico-propuso-. Tengo buenos apuntes, podríamos estudiar juntos, ¿qué opinas?

-Sí, sí, me encantaría-sonrió Neville con torpeza.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa mientras salía del aula.

·.·.·.

-Repítelas una vez más-exigió la chica.

-Pero…-comenzó a protestar Neville.

-No-lo cortó Hannah-. No te vas de aquí hasta que no te las sepas bien-sentenció.

Neville bufó y repitió de memoria:

-Sabia antiinflamatoria, raíces curativas para… para…-miró a Hannah en busca de ayuda, pero ella negó-. ¿La gripe?-arriesgó.

-¡No, esos son los frutos!-exclamó Hannah frustrada.

Neville la miraba atentamente. Últimamente le encantaba todo de ella, verla sonreír, reír, bromear, pensar, escribir. Incluso cuando se enojaba y sus mejillas se volvían más sonrosadas de lo normal.

Ella notó cómo la miraba.

-¿Qué?-quiso saber.

-Estaba pensando-comentó él-, que tú me pediste ayuda a mí para los usos medicinales, y resulta que se te dan mejor que a mí…

Lo había dicho como un comentario más, algo que notó, pero no la estaba acusando. Sin embargo, ahora sí que Hannah tenía las mejillas rojas.

-Bueno… yo…-tartamudeó-. No lo sé… Simplemente…-trataba de justificarse sin encontrar las palabras.

Neville levantó las cejas.

-¿Me mentiste?-inquirió.

La rubia miró al piso, avergonzada. Él se paró de golpe.

-Claro, es muy divertido reírse del torpe u tonto de Neville, ¿no?-exclamó enojado, decidido a retirarse.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Hannah, confundida. Le parecía que sus intenciones habían quedado al descubierto, pero al parecer él no terminaba de entenderlo.

-Eso, que te hiciste la que sabías menos que yo para después burlarte de mí porque eres más inteligente-la acusó.

A Hannah le hirvió la sangre.

-¡Claro que no!-gritó, parándose también de su silla-. ¿De verdad crees que soy tan cruel? ¿Es que no me conociste nada en este tiempo?-dijo furiosa.

-¿Por qué lo harías si no?-preguntó Neville molesto, pero comenzando a sentirse culpable. Parecía tan sincera.

_Sí, también pareció sincera cuando dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda_, recordó una voz en su mente.

-¡Porque quería pasar tiempo contigo!-gritó una muy colorada Hannah, en una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza.

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose mutuamente.

¿Eso era una declaración? Pues Neville no tenía forma de saberlo, era la primera vez que alguien –que no fuese su abuela- se lo decía. Su mandíbula se deslizó unos centímetros.

-¿Yo… yo te…?-quiso preguntar Neville, pero las palabras no le salían de los labios. Había vuelto a los inicios, tartamudeando y con las mejillas coloradas.

-Sí-respondió ella a la pregunta no formulada-. Me gustas, Neville-aclaró.

El muchacho seguía allí, parado y mirándola con la boca abierta.

-¿Me vas a decir algo?-inquirió Hannah, al ver que Neville no reaccionaba.

Para su sorpresa, el chico negó con la cabeza. Hannah iba a volver a gritarle, después de todo acababa de declararse, cuando vio que una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en la cara de Neville.

-¿Qué…?-comenzó ella, pero su pregunta quedó interrumpida. Neville cruzó la habitación de dos zancadas y, sin decir palabra, juntó sus labios con los de aquella chica rubia. Ella que lo había mirado por primera vez. Ella que le sonreía con sinceridad. Ella que lo hacía sonreír.

Neville separó lentamente sus labios.

-Tu también me gustas, Hannah-susurró contra su boca.

Y ambos sonrieron antes de volver a unirse en otro dulce beso.

* * *

**La verdad es que a veces me sorprendo de mí misma. No cualquiera puede escribir algo tan malo como esto.**

**Solo me preguntaba cómo llegaron a casarse Neville y Hannah, y esto fue lo que me salió. **

**No sabía cómo llamarlo tampoco... En fin, espero que alguien pueda disfrutarlo! **

_**Ceci**_


End file.
